A Song for the Lion, Raven, Badger, and Snake
by Chibi J12
Summary: Luka,Len,Gakupo,Miku,Rin,Meiko, and Kaito somehow got to Hogwarts!New adventures awaits them as they meet Harry Potter and friends, and help Harry win the Triwizard tournament
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh…." A teal haired girl with pigtails moaned as she got up from the ground. Where's everyone? She thought as she glanced around the unfamiliar place.

"Miku, there you are!" gasped two blonde twins. Those twins are Rin and Len they're mirror images. Miku gasped and gave them a big bear hug, and the twins started squirming in her arms.

"Hey let me go!" ordered Rin as she tried to wriggle herself free from Miku's grasp.

"Oops sorry!" Miku nervously said and let them go.

"Its fine…" Len answered back blushing a little and Rin snickered.

"Miku-Chan have you seen Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, or Luka?" Rin curiously asked. Miku sadly sighed, "No I haven't…."

"This place is really depressing as if no bananas existed here." Len commented. Miku and Rin stared at him in a weird way then glanced around their surroundings. The place looked mysterious, foggy, and creepy. Many trees surrounded them as if they were guarding prisoners. It was really quiet and awkward until a certain blonde, orange loving girl broke it.

"Where the heck are we anyways?" Rin asked very loudly that made Len stared at Rin and Miku giggled. Rin always had a very random sense of humor that made Miku laugh even in a serious situation.

"You're at Hogwarts, miss." Answered an old man with a long pure white beard and had a kind smile. Next to him was an angry looking man with raven black hair. Rin gasped instantly, "Look Len, its Santa Claus!" Len quickly face palmed himself and sighed, "Rin that isn't Santa Claus…"

"Let me believe Len, geez!" Rin scolded.

The old man chuckled, "Miss, I am not Santa Claus." Miku tilted her head a little and asked, "Then who are you?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the head principal of Hogwarts," he told them, "And this man is Severus Snape." The black haired man scowled and glanced away from the unfamiliar people.

"Oh my name is Hatsune Miku, but please call me Miku!" happily greeted Miku.

"I'm Kagamine Rin and this my awesome twin Len!" Rin proudly told them and Len smiled.

"Oh some of our guests asked about, so let me take you inside the school." Dumbledore said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dumbledore lead the group through the confusing forest, it would have been quiet except Rin kept asking Dumbledore very awkward and noisy questions.

"How old are you?" Rin curiously asked.

"Currently 113 years old. " Answered Dumbledore with a smile.

"Are you Santa Claus' cousin?"

"No I'm not."

"Do you-" Rin was about to ask another question but got interrupted by Snape. "Miss Kagamine, stop asking the Headmaster such ridiculous questions!"

"Hey, leave Rin alone!" scolded Miku. Snape was going to say something to Miku but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Now Severus, I don't mind the girl asking questions, after all curiosity isn't a crime." Dumbledore explained

"But it did get Rin and I killed in Alice Human Sacrifice." Len secretly thought.

"Oh look Len, it's a castle!" gasped Rin as she tugged Len's arm. Len glanced up and gasped also, "Woah it's HUGE!" The castle was bigger than Rin's castle in Daughter of Evil and it was a nice gray color.

"What is this place?" Miku asked as she gazed at the castle.

"This is Hogwarts castle." Dumbledore told them.

(Inside Hogwarts)

"Where do you think Dumbledore is?" asked Harry Potter, the boy who lived. One of his best friends answered, it was Ron, "Maybe there was a problem."

"Well I think they found of their friends." Hermione explained in a matter of fact voice and pointed at a traditional Gakupo, a happy Kaito, a silent Luka, and a very angry Meiko.

"You mean, they found Miku, Rin, and Len?!" Kaito happily asked. Gakupo sighed, "She's guessing Kaito, so it's a maybe." Kaito sadly sighed and glanced down. Then Gakupo turned to Luka. "What do you think my dear Luka-chan?" he romantically asked. Luka shot Gakupo an angry glare, and answered quietly, "I don't know…" Gakupo then became very silent, and avoided Luka's gaze. Hermione, Harry, and Ron exchanged glances with each other not knowing what to say. Kaito then asked, "Meiko are you alright?"

"No I AM NOT OKAY, THEY DON'T HAVE FRICKEN SAKE!" she hissed angrily and slammed her head on the table, and began to moan in anger.

"What's sake?" Harry asked.

"It's a type of alcohol made in Japan, don't you two read?" Hermione answered and stared at them.

"It's the BEST THING IN THIS WORLD!" Meiko exclaimed. Ron then said, "Its just wine, what's so great about it?"

Meiko then stared at Ron as if he was crazy, and screamed, "JUST WINE?!"

"Kid, you shouldn't have said that." Gakupo whispered to Ron. Meiko then picked up Ron by his shirt, and was going to punch him.  
"Meiko DON'T!" Kaito quickly told her. Ron then grabbed his wand and uses the knockback jinx on Meiko, which sent her slamming herself into the Hufflepuff table.

"Meiko!" Gakupo, Kaito, and Luka yelled and rushed over to her.

Meiko got up and hissed, "Why that little-" she was going to finish her sentence until a voice interrupted her.

"That is enough Mister Weasley, and Miss Sakine!" Harry quickly realized who the voice was, it was Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry realized that there were four people next to the old headmaster. The only person he could recognize was Severus Snape his potions teacher who he disliked very much. Then he saw a teal haired teenage girl, and two blonde twins who seemed around his age.

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore…." sighed Ron.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." muttered Meiko. Then Snape spoke, "I think we should expel these two for fighting during the Start-Of-Term Feast!"

"What?!" gasped Harry. They couldn't expel Ron, it was Meiko's fault anyways for starting the fight.

"No Severus, Ron was just defending himself and his beliefs." explained Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Ron thanked him, and Meiko agreed with him. Gakupo then smiled and told them, "You two got lucky."

"Before we can start the feast I would like to make two announcements." announced Dumbledore.

"Aw, I'm really hungry…." mumbled Ron. Then Hermione glared at Ron and angrily shushed him.

"First we are going to have 3 more guests staying at Hogwarts for a while so please welcome them," explained Dumbledore with a smile. "Would you too like to introduce yourselves?"

The teal haired girl went first and giggled, " Nice to meet you, my name is Hatsune Miku, but please call me Miku."

Then the two blonde twins introduced themselves, "I'm Kagamine Rin, the younger sister and this is my older brother Kagamine Len!"

"The three of you can go sit down at the Gryffindor table." told Dumbledore.

Harry and Ron stared at Len in shock, and Hermione glanced at them.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Hermione. Then Ron gasped in shock, "Len is suppose to be a _boy?!"_

Kaito then started laughing like a madman, and started slamming his hand on the table, still laughing. Meiko did laugh a little, and Luka suppressed a smile. But the only one who wasn't laughing was Gakupo, probably because he knows how Len feels, he also looks feminine.

"You two can be immature sometimes!" scolded Hermione. Then Gakupo interrupted, "And what's wrong with having long hair?!"

"Nothing!" Ron and Harry quickly answered, and when Harry glanced at Ron he can see him not trying to laugh. Then Harry felt a light tap on his shoulder, and he turned around. Right in front of him were an angry Rin and Len, but Len looked as angry as Hungarian Horntail.

"Were you too talking about MY BROTHER?!" Rin angrily asked. Harry and Ron quickly answered, "N-no!"

"For your information, I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" Len angrily hissed. Kaito then laughed, "Sorry Len, but you do look a little feminine."

Luka then glanced at Kaito, "I won't have said that Bakaito."

"Hey I at least I don't sing about ice cream or double rainbows like a certain person!" Len retorted. The Kaito stayed quiet and licked his ice cream. Then he quietly mumbled, "Ice cream is manly…" Everything was awfully quiet for a long period of time until Hermione spoke.

"So are any of you hungry?" she asked.

"Do you guys have eggplants?" Gakupo quickly asked with a big smile.

"Or leeks?!" Miku eagerly asked. Before Harry can answer their question, and girl who looked similar to Ron interrupted.

"You guys be quiet, Professor Dumbledore is going to make another announcement!" she explained. The group became very silent, and listened to Dumbledore.

"Another announcement I would like to make, is the Triwizard Tournament that will take place here at this school on October 31 when we announce our Hogwarts Champion to compete against our rival schools Durmstrang Institution, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. You can enter if you are the age of 17, no age younger that that. That is all I have to say." explained Dumbledore. Then everyone began eating.

"Who was that girl?" asked Rin.

"That's my younger sister, Ginny." Ron answered while eating roast chicken.

"Ron, eat with your mouth close!" scolded Hermione. Then everyone laughed, even some the other Gryffindors. Some of them started asking questions about the group of vocaloids. Harry even noticed some of the girls staring at Kaito, Gakupo, and Len, and the girls started blushing and giggling. Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered to him, "I'm surprised Hermione isn't one of those girls."

"Hey I heard that, Ron!" Hermione told them, blushing as red as a tomato. Everyone laughed even Luka, who is the quietest one out of all of them.

"Oh my dear Luka, you look so cute when you laugh!" flirted Gakupo. Luka then blushed and groaned, "Be quiet, Gakupo!"

"Luka, don't act like that, you enjoy it when he flirts with you!" Meiko told her. Luka then looked away and ignored them. Even though Luka stayed quiet, everyone still continued to enjoy the talk. Harry was glad that the guests were really nice and funny, and they were staying in the Gryffindor dormitory. After the feast they went to the Gryffindor dormitory, and it was still early to go to bed so everyone stayed in the common room.

"Hey you guys we should sing a song!" Miku exclaimed.

"But which song?" Kaito asked.

"How about Bad End Night?" asked Rin and Len

"No, we should do Capriccio Farce!" Meiko chanted. Gakupo looked down sadly, and Harry glanced at him.

"What's wrong, Gakupo?" Harry asked. Gakupo sighed, "Gumi has a part in the songs though…" All of the vocaloids were silent for a long period of time until Luka came up with an idea.

"Okay then we can sing Capriccio Farce because she only has one line and when that line pops out we can say it all together." Luka explained.

"Wow Luka, you're smart." Hermione commented.

"Now we can start!" Miku cheered.

Rin and Len:

The defendant's seat is empty,  
the barrister's seat is filled with junk.  
Now, let's begin this farcical Judgment.

Miku:  
Searching because of orders from God,  
There's only one vessel left.  
If you know the location of this item,  
Please contact "The Sorceress of Time."  
Luka:  
Time passes, the figure changes, our master changes,  
And I finally debut on the stage.  
Even so, I don't know the location.  
It's probably in "her" hands.

Rin and Len:  
Search, search, search for "her"!  
Left, right, or deep down below,  
for the one who holds every key,  
"The Master of the Hellish Yard."  
Kaito  
How long will this farce continue?  
After it ends, there will be nothing.  
Meiko:  
Soul of Adam, who fell into the trap,  
even the things you built up don't exist anymore.  
Len:  
The swinging scale, a disturbed scenario,  
Vessels stained with sin.

Rin:  
Playing each song selfishly,  
this dissonant Capriccio.

Luka:  
The story has let go of the hand of God and the devil,  
and walks on its own.

Meiko:  
If they were there,  
I wonder if they would sigh.

Kaito:  
What's really fearsome-

Miku:  
-is the desire of humans.

Miku:  
Let's organize the information a little,  
Man who drew the devil's blood.  
I give you permission, so please speak,  
of the events when you entered the forest.  
Gakupo:  
I carry this fearsome curse upon my body,  
And to undo it, it became necessary.  
The sword passed down from my ancestors;  
I came to this forest alone in order to seek it.

Rin and Len  
Kill him! Eat him! If that's not possible, arrest him,  
The insolent man who entered the forest!  
Miku:  
Convict him! Convict him! Convict him, anyway!  
Start court! Judgment! DEATH!

Gakupo:  
When the decision was made, as I prepared myself,  
The whimsical girl reached out her hand.

Rin:  
I wanted someone for chores-

Gakupo:  
-and so I became the "Gardener."

Luka and Gakupo:  
"The Sorceress of Time", "The Cursed Gardener",  
The replacements for the vessels hasn't woken yet.  
We hide every treachery in our hearts,  
Invaders of the disturbing elements.

Rin and Gakupo:  
"Doll Director", "Master of the Graveyard", "Gear",  
"Waiter", "Master of the Hellish Yard".  
When the end of all arrives,  
Who will be laughing then?  
Len:  
Lulila, lulila, lulila-lila,  
The irregular heartbeat echoes.

Meiko:  
Friendship, trauma, justice, illusion, hope.  
Kaito:  
Destruction, dream, lust, love, death.  
Miku:  
All melts and circles eternally-  
Rin:  
-in the Clockwork Lullaby.  
Len:  
On the verge of death, the lonely man-  
Gakupo:  
-built the theatre.  
Luka:  
The Utopia he had hoped for;  
Gumi (Who in this case everyone):  
will it someday be completed?  
All  
Now, let's all play our part in the farce of Life.

"Wow so guys sing really good!" Ron complimented and everyone cheered and started congratulating them. Then Professor McGonagall walked into the common room.

"I have to admit that was lovely singing, but it is late so off to bed all of you!" Professor McGonagall told them.

"Awwww!" everyone complained and went to their beds.

"That was great singing you guys!" Harry commented as he went to bed.

"Thank you and good night!" answered the vocaloids as they went to sleep. Harry then drifted to sleep with a very happy smile

(I don't own the song, lyrics, or characters just the story. Also I'll try to update faster!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Miku-chan, wake up!" ordered a familiar girl voice. Miku then quickly opened her sleepy, turquoise eyes. The she saw Luka, Rin, and Meiko staring at her.

"What is it?" Miku yawned.

"Hermione, Harry, and Ron are going to show us their classes!" Rin happily exclaimed.

"So hurry up." Meiko told her, as Miku put on her clothes. Then they dashed over to the Gryffindor common room, and saw Harry, Ron, Len, Gakupo, Kaito, Hermione, and an unknown boy. The boy was short, had blonde hair, and had bucked teeth.

"Who's that, Harry-kun?" Len curiously asked.

"This is Neville Longbottom, he's a fourth year student." Harry explained. Kaito then greeted him first, "Hi Neville!"

"Didn't you two already met?" Ron asked and tilted his head.

"Oh yeah I forgot…." Kaito innocently answered. Gakupo sighed, "Oh Kaito, you're so forgetful!" Everyone started laughing then Hermione interrupted, "You guys we have to hurry up, I don't want to be late for breakfast!"

"Good point, Hermione!" Ron quickly answered and began sprinting toward the Great Hall.

"Hey Ron, wait for us!" Harry yelled out.

"Wow that kid is very childish." Luka commented with a small smile. Hermione sighed, "Luka, Ron is probably the most immature boy that I've ever met." The everyone began to follow Ron to the Great Hall. When they arrived, they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Miku glanced around and saw Ron hungrily staring at the unique and delicious food.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Ron admitted.

"We know!" everyone exclaimed. Rin then poked Hermione's arm and curiously asked her, "Who are those twins over there?" as she pointed at a pair of twins who looked similar to Ron except older. Before Hermione could answer, the twins looked at each other and grinned.

"You must be Rin, well I'm George and this is my best right hand man, Fred!" George proudly answered.

"Yay, we're not the only twins anymore!" Len happily cheered as he nibbled on a banana that was as bright as the sun.

"You sound so happy, Banana boy." Gakupo joked.

"Stop calling me Banana boy!" Len squealed and everyone laughed. Everyone continued to eat, and talk with each other. Then breakfast ended, and the group went to their first class; Herbology.

"So what the heck is Herbology?" Meiko asked. All the Hogwarts students stared at Meiko in disbelief.

"Well, what is it?" Meiko impatiently asked again.

"It's a class where you learn about magical plants and fungi, and their uses." Neville answered with a small smile.

"Yeah, Neville is pretty good at Herbology." Ron praised Neville, which made Neville blush in embarrassment. The group went inside the greenhouse, which was larger than Miku imagined.

"Holy leeks! This place is huge!" Miku gasped as the group walked inside, and sat down. The vocaloids glanced around the room in awe.

"Hey Len, do you think they have oranges in here?" Rin curiously whispered to her brother. Before Len could say anything, Harry answered for him, "Sorry Rin, we don't grow oranges, or any other muggle fruits in here."

"_Muggle?" _the vocaloids repeated and stared at each other in confusion.

"Is that a disease or something?" Gakupo guessed.

"No you baka, its their way of saying humans." Luka explained. Then everyone turned to stare at Luka in shock.

"Luka, how did you know?" Harry curiously asked.

"I read." Luka simply answered.

"That's my Luka!" Gakupo squealed as he tried to hug her, but Luka pushed him away. Then the other Hogwarts students began to come into the greenhouse and sat down. A very old lady who dressed in a witch's outfit strolled into the room.

"Who's that?" Kaito quietly asked Hermione.

"That's Professor Sprout, she's the Herbology teacher." She explained to them.

"Man, she's OLD." Rin snickered with a grin. Professor Sprout must've heard Rin, so she turned around and asked, "Excuse me, what did you say Miss Kagamine?"

"Oh nothing!" Rin quickly answered. After Rin answered, Professor Sprout started talking about the Bubotuber and its pus, the pus could help get rid of acne. Then she began passing out one to everyone in the class, and they had to wear dragon-hide gloves.

"_That's_ supposed to be a plant?!" Meiko gasped and poked it. The Bubotuber was a large and thick plant that somewhat looks like a slug. The Hogwarts students had successfully gotten the pus, but the Vocaloids were having trouble. Kaito made a large hole, Miku was singing "Ievan Polka" while doing the leekspin, and Gakupo stabbed it with his katana in frustration. After 10 minutes of watching the Vocaloids suffer, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville began helping and instructed them. The rest of the day was calm until were leaving Professor Trelawney's class, and were talking about the Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"So what's that class about?" Luka quietly asked. When Luka glanced them, she saw a flash of nervousness in the Golden Trio's eyes, but it only lasted a few moments.

"Well, it's a class where you learn how to defend yourselves against the Dark Arts and Dark Creatures." Hermione explained.

"Like Voldemort?!" Rin gasped in excitement. Ron, and Hermione stared at her in with great fear.

"Wow Rin, you're brave for saying You-Know-Who." Ron commented. Rin didn't answer and stared at everyone as confused as if Hedwig just came out under Hermione's bed.

"We better get going back to the Great Hall ." Hermione explained and everyone nodded. Then came a boy the same age as Harry, with blonde-white hair like cream cheese, and wore a haughty expression on his face. Next to him were a chubby boy and a tall boy who were both grinning.

"Ugh, its Malfoy, again." Harry groaned, clearly annoyed.

"Hello Potter, I see you have some new _friends_, they look weirder than Skrewts!" he sneered.

"Oh put a sock it in your mouth, Malfoy!" Ron retorted, as the group started walking away the Slytherins.

"Weasley, come back here, I want to show you something!" Draco called out with a sly smile.

"Don't look back." Luka ordered them, but Ron glanced back and saw Draco holding a paper. Harry looked back also and realized it was the Daily Prophet with the title, "Further Mistakes At the Ministry of Magic". Then Draco with a smug expression began reading the paper as loud as a siren. The Daily Prophet was about a man a named Arnold Weasley who Miku guessed was Ron's father who went to Mad-Eye Moody's house worried that teacher was injured only to find out that it was a false alarm. There were other things too, but none of the Vocaloids understood. When Draco finished reading the paper, Ron surged forward to hurt him but Kaito, Hermione, Harry, and Miku held him back.

"Is that your home, Weasley? It looks like a bunch of rubbish that you collected and call it a 'house'!" Draco taunted and friends laughed at him like crows.

"Ron, don't, we'll get in trouble!" Hermione quickly told him as he tried to punch Draco. Miku couldn't take it anymore, so she went up to Draco, stared at him with innocent, and pleading eyes.

"It's _those eyes_." Rin whispered with surprise. Harry, and Hermione stared at the vocaloids with curiosity.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked with pure curiosity.

"Well every time Miku wants something really bad, she stares at the person with the most adorable eyes you ever seen." Gakupo explained to them.

"We cannot lose now to that weirdo!" Rin excitedly answered. Kaito smiled real big, and cheered, "Go Miku!"

Draco only stared at Miku for a moment, and almost seemed convinced. But then he quickly shoved Miku aside, making her fall down onto the ground.

"Get away, you freak!" he hissed, and Miku stared at him quite offended. The Vocaloids rushed over to Miku to help her, and the Golden Trio stared at Draco with rage.

"Why that little brat!" Meiko angrily yelled and cracked her knuckles. "Come on Ron, let's show this kid a lesson!"

Luka quickly stopped Meiko and told her, "Meiko, you can't hurt a kid, even though he deserves it."

Meiko calmed down a little and glared at Draco and his gang.

"Is that your mother Weasley? She should seriously lose a lot of weight!" Draco jeered. Ron's cheeks turned crimson like a red apple, and tried to attack him but Harry, and Hermione held him back.

"Oh shut up Malfoy! Your mother looks disgusted when I first saw her, is it because you're around?" Harry quickly retorted.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter!" screamed Draco as he got his wand out of his pockets, and shot Harry with a strange light coming out his wand. The light swiftly smacked Harry on his left side of his face.

"HARRY!" the Vocaloids bellowed. Harry searched for his wand, but right when he was about to touch it.

BANG!

"STOP RIGHT THERE, LADDIE!" roared an old man with scars all over his face, and a…bright blue eye that madly scanned the place. Laying right in front of him was a small, and white ferret that made Miku and Rin say, "Awww, its so cute!"

"Wait, wasn't that guy standing there?" Len gasped.

"You're right…" Harry agreed. The old man walked over to Harry and asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"Not really." Harry answered. One of Draco's friends tried to pick up the white ferret, but the old man quickly noticed.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" he screeched, and Rin leaned to Len, and whispered, "What's his problem?"

Len shrugged and didn't answer. Draco's friend quickly froze as he tried to pick up Draco the ferret. The old man quickly pointed his wand at the ferret, and Draco flew into the air, then bouncing around the floor in pain.

"Don't you ever do that again!" the old man snarled.

"Professor Moody!" yelled out a woman's voice. The group turned around and saw Professor McGonagall with books carried by her arms.

"Oh, hello Professor McGonagall!" the old man casually answered, as he bounced the ferret around like a basketball.

"Stop this right now!" she ordered, as she quickly pulled out her wand and pointed at Draco. In a matter of seconds, he was back to a human boy again.

"Ugh, I liked him better as a dumb ferret!" Meiko groaned in annoyance.

"Moody, we never use transfiguration to punish our students! Instead, give them detentions or report them to the person's Head of House!" Professor McGonagall scolded and she slowly left the halls. The old man told something to Draco and dragged him off to the dungeons.

"That was interesting." Gakupo commented with a somewhat shocked expression. Rin, Ron, Harry and Meiko were madly laughing. Luka, Kaito, and Len did crack a smile, but everyone else were dead serious.

"You guys, stop laughing!" Hermione ordered.

"But he deserved it, he hurt Miku-chan!" Rin angrily exclaimed.

"Rin, it's okay, we'll get back on him." Miku quietly told her with an evil smile. Kaito stared at the direction the old man went.

"So, who was that old guy?" Kaito curiously asked.

"That was Mad-Eye Moody, the greatest Auror who ever lived." Ron explained with an amazed smile, as they walked down to the Great Hall.

"Don't forget he's our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Hermione added. Ron began looking for his schedule with excitement, but sadly sighed.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Miku asked.

"We have to wait until Thursday…." Ron groaned.

(Sorry I took forever to type this chapter, I've been pretty busy…I also need ideas for shippings, so please tell me some ideas, but no loli/shota! I might accept minor yuri or yaoi though, but I'm still thinking about it!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Poor Neville-kun." Miku sighed as the group exited Potions class.

"Is Snape always that mean?" Kaito asked.

"Usually, but today he was such an old piece of scum," Ron angrily mumbled. Harry couldn't help but sigh.

_Snape's classroom was a disaster in there especially for Neville._

It has been two days since Mad-Eye Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret and viciously bounced him around. Everything was quite calm until Neville dissolved his sixth cauldron ("Sixth one?! Wow, Neville is quite clumsy…" Miku commented). When Snape discovered what happened to his cauldron, he was furious! He immediately gave Neville detention and began yelling at him.

"He's probably in an awful mood because of Moody." Harry explained to the group.

Rin and Len exchange glances and both asked, "Why?"

Hermione turned to the mischievous twins and answered, "It's because he has the Dark Arts job, which Snape really desires. You should've known that, it's quite obvious."

Rin and Len frowned and the other Vocaloids started to look somewhat annoyed with Hermione's know-it-all comment.

"Well SORRY, we aren't suppose to be here anyways!" Meiko grumbled as she curled her fists tightly.

Hermione frowned and sighed in frustration.

"Still, it's pretty obvious. Maybe all of you should pay attention to your surroundings more often." Hermione commented. Harry glanced over to Meiko, who was already seemed like she was about to explode at Hermione.

"Well maybe you should stop acting like a know-it-all little brat!" Meiko snapped angrily.

Hermione looked down at the ground and stayed silent.

"Hermione isn't a brat!" Harry quickly told her, with his voice gradually getting louder.

Even though Hermione can be a little bossy at times, he knew that deep inside she was actually insecure about many things. But still, Meiko shouldn't have angrily criticized Hermione like that! How could she be so insensitive to Hermione?

"Stay out of this!" Meiko growled with her eyes getting furious.

Harry gritted his teeth and his anger started getting slightly worse. Harry grasped his wand and pointed at her.

"Well, I won't because-"

Then, as quick as Nimbus 2000, a pale hand nimbly grabbed his wrist and held on tightly. Harry looked up and saw Miku.

"Harry, please don't hurt Meiko." Miku pleaded.

"But she just insulted Hermione!" Harry answered.

Miku's eyes started looking quite melancholy like the time when she was begging Draco to leave Ron alone. But this time it worked on him; Harry stopped aiming his wand at Meiko and put it back in his pocket. Miku smiled a bit and softly whispered, "Thanks."

After a long pause of silence, Gakupo coughed awkwardly.

"Um...shouldn't we go to the next class...?" he announced to the group. Ron stretched a bit and yawned. He took out his schedule and checked which class was next. He grinned happily began racing down the halls.

"Wait! Which class is the next class!?" Gakupo called at him.

"WE HAVE MOODY!" Ron answered loudly and continued running.

~~~~Later~~~~

Minutes later, they arrived to Moody's class as quickly as possible. The group selected the chairs close to the teacher's desk. The class was strangely silent, as if they were at a funeral.

"...Why is it so quiet?" Len whispered to Harry.

"Probably because of the anticipation." Harry guessed.

Ever since the experienced Moody turning Draco into a bouncing ferret, everybody was energetic about having him as a teacher and his class. Fred and George told them before they came that Moody's class was going to the most shocking class yet.

Noisy footsteps began echoing through the halls, and all the students craned their necks to see who it was. Just like they expected, Moody was sauntering down the halls and casually entered the classroom. Harry shuffled through his bag to find his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and took it out.

"Hey you guys, take out your books." Harry whispered to them.

Ron and Hermione nodded and pulled out their books. The Vocaloids glanced at each other with a confused expression.

"But wait we don't have books!" Rin exclaimed.

"I'll share my book with Luka." Hermione hurriedly answered.

"Thanks Hermione..." Luka replied with a shy smile.

Harry realized something; that the two girls were starting to become close with each other. Ever since they began sharing the girls' dorm together, Hermione would often ask Luka for advice and talk to her. Also when Meiko criticized Hermione, Luka was one of the people who comforted her along with Miku, Ron, and himself. It would make sense that the two girls would become friends since they're probably the only mature ones in their groups.

"That won't be necessary, we aren't going to be needing these books." Moody explained to them.

Baffled, everyone put their books back into their bags and waited for the next instructions.

"It seems that this class is very behind on dealing on curses, and I got only one year to teach you." Moody lectured.

"Wait, you're only going to be here for only one year?!" Ron blurted out.

"Yes, I'm only doing this for favor Dumbledore gave me." Moody answered

He sat down at his desk and collided his hands together.

"Anyways, I'm going to show you a demonstration of each of the most dangerous curses known to wizards and witches. Yes, I know that it's against the Ministry of Magic but I believed that you can handle it!" Moody said loudly.

Rin and Len grinned in excitement, and whispered, "...cool!"

Moody's magical eye turned right, where the twins were and glared at them.

"Cool? This is a very serious subject, so keep your comments to yourselves!" Moody hissed.

Rin pouted and crossed her arms like a child. Len gave Rin a sympathetic smile and quietly comforted her. In just seconds, Rin was smiling brightly and she quickly hugged him.

Harry always wondered how two totally opposite people could get along so well like Rin and Len. Well, maybe it isn't surprising because Len was very loyal to Rin, and would stay by her side no matter what. But why?

"Does anyone here any curses that if practiced, would be harshly punished for?" Moody asked the class.

Hands immediately shot up at the air as fast as bullets. Moody smile in satisfaction when he noticed all the hands in the air, and pointed at Ron."

"Well, my dad told me about one, it was called the Imperius Curse." Ron answered slowly.

"Ah, of course your father would tell you about the Imperius Curse. It caused quite a commotion for the Ministry of Magic..." Moody sighed.

He opened his wooden desk drawer and displayed a clear, glass jar. Inside the jar, were three large, jet-black spiders trying to discover a way to escape the jar the imprisoned them. Harry glanced to Ron, who was shuddering at the sight of spiders. But Ron wasn't the only one who was reacting horribly to the spiders, Miku's eyes widened in fear, and some of the girls in the class like Lavender and Parvati were staring at the spiders in pure disgust.

Moody opened the lid, picked up one of the spiders, and placed it on the palm of his hand.

"Imperio!" Moody hissed at the spider.

Instantly, the spider bounced onto Moody's desk and began to perform tricks like cartwheels, and backflips. Everybody stared at the spider in awe, even Ron, Miku, and some of the Gryffindors' dubiousness and fear of the spider disappeared. Moody carefully tilted his wand, and the spider stood on two of his legs. Unexpectedly, it started to do a tap dance.

All the students roared in laughter except for Gakupo, Hermione, and Luka.

"You two are too serious!" Meiko scolded with a grin and playfully punched their arms.

"Don't you feel a bit bad for the spider?!" Hermione gasped at Meiko.

"Who...cares about the spider?!" Rin laughed maniacally.

"That's no surprise that one of the evilest little munchkins of our group is saying that." Gakupo commented with a frown.

"For once, I agree with you..." Luka agreed.

Rin ignored their comments, and continued to laugh like a madman. She started laughing so much, to Harry's surprise, she fell off her chair.

"Rin, are you okay?!" Len asked urgently.

Yes...I AM!" Rin giggled.

Harry turned his direction towards Moody, who stared at the students in disgust.

"You...think this is funny? Well, how if you like it if I did it to you?" Moody hissed angrily.

Everyone stopped laughing and stared at the ground in regret. Rin stopped smiling, got up, and slowly plopped herself onto her chair.

Moody sighed, "Anyways, does anyone else know another illegal curse?"

Hermione eagerly raised her hand, and strangely, so did Neville's. Neville was always quiet and never participated in any class except for Herbology where his knowledge surpassed many.

Moody glanced over to Neville, "Yes?"

"The...Cruciatus Curse." Neville whispered softly like a ghost.

Moody stared at Neville for a long period of time, and the room became quiet, waiting for an answer.

"Your last name...is it Longbottom?" Moody asked reluctantly.

"Yes, it is." Neville replied.

Harry realized that Neville's expression looked sullen, as if that conversation is reminding him of something that pains him. Moody didn't question him, instead him picked up the next spider from the glass jar.

"For the Cruciatus Curse, we'll have to make the spider larger." Moody told them.

He pointed his wand at it, and muttered, "Engorgio!"

The spider inflated like a balloon and was now as large as an apple. The sight of the spider made Ron squirm, and Miku closing her eyes in detestation.

Again, Moody pointed his wand at the spider, and bellowed, "Crucio!"

The spider twitched and rolled to its side in agony. Harry shockingly stared at the spider as it twisted and turned as if it was trying to escape. Moody continued to move his wand around without any regret. Moody's expression seemed cold, and without any regret for what he was doing...

"Stop, please!" a female voice commanded.

Harry instantly recognized the voice, and glimpsed at Hermione. The class turned their direction towards Hermione too, and it became silent. He scanned around the classroom and noticed Neville's face looking pale and his hands gripping the desk. Harry paused for moment; Hermione wasn't concern about the spider...but instead for Neville.

"You're making him uncomfortable." Hermione said slowly.

Moody didn't answer and discontinued the curse.

"Reducio." Moody sighed.

The spider shrunk to its original size and relaxed slightly. He gently lifted the spider with his hand and placed it back in the jar.

"There's other ways to put someone or something in agony without using any weapons. Just this curse is enough..." Moody mumbled.

Everyone gazed at the last spider, which wasn't traumatized by any of the curses, yet.

"Any other curses?" Moody coughed.

Hermione quietly and hesitantly raised her hand.

"Yes?" Moody asked her.

"Avada Kedavra..." Hermione whispered softly.

People squirmed and twitched in their seats and glimpse at Harry for a moment. The Vocaloids tilted their heads in confusion, not knowing what was scaring the others except for Luka.

"Oh sweet tuna..." Luka murmured to herself.

"What's wrong dear Luka?" Gakupo asked curiously.

"You'll see..." Luka told him, with an ominous tone.

"Avada Kedavra, the killing curse." Moody uttered with interest.

Moody scooped up the last spider from the jar, and positioned it on his desk. The spider uneasily raced around the desk. Harry's heartbeat quickened as Moody pointed the wand at the pitiful spider. A dreading feeling began crawling up Harry's spine for an unknown feeling. He felt as if this was a tad bit familiar...

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody shouted.

A green light appeared and hurled itself at the innocent spider at great speed.

1...2...3 seconds later the spider, laid on its back, perfectly still like a statue. It was no mistake that it was dead.

"There isn't a countercurse for it and you can't block it," Moody explained. "But there is a person here who survived it."

Everyone, stared at Harry, and he felt his face getting hotter. This was the cause of his parents' death; the Killing Curse, and he somehow managed to survive it...

"Wait, why are we staring at him for?" Kaito randomly blurted out.

The Vocaloids stared at him with a disapproved expression.

"Because he survived the Killing Curse..." Luka explained.

"But...it's not my fault that I don't read or watch Harry Potter..." Kaito muttered.

Harry tilted his head in curiosity and confusion. He got his own movies and books?!

"He just said it a minute ago." Ron answered him.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now!" Kaito exclaimed joyfully.

"~Stupid Kaito!" Rin and Len chorused.

"Wait, I thought we agreed on calling him 'Bakaito'?" Meiko told the twins with a grin.

Rin and Len glanced at each other, trying to remember the agreement.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Rin agreed.

"Aw, you guys stop teasing him!" Miku commanded.

"Aw...Sorry Kaito." Len apologized.

"It's alright, Len." Kaito answered with a forgiving smile.

"I'm not." Rin grumbled.

Ron leaned over to Gakupo, "You're right, she's an evil munchkin..."

Gakupo nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus, and the Imperius curse are called the 'Unforgivable Curses' and it the wickedest curses out there. Now, you copy this down." Moody explained.

For the remainder of the class, everyone had to copy down information about each Unforgivable Curse. It felt as if time was slowing down and Harry would be in this class forever. Finally, the bell happily chimed and everyone raced out of the classroom.

"Hey Hermione, where are we going?" Kaito asked.

"Please, don't tell me it's the library..." Ron grumbled.

"No, we're going to check on Neville." Hermione answered.

Miku nodded in agreement, "Yeah we should, he seemed a little scared when Moody-san showed one of the curses."

"You mean Professor Moody, right?" Harry corrected.

Miku shook her head with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we're not in Japan...You people use different honorifics than us, right?" Miku giggled sheepishly.

"Yeah..." Harry answered with a puzzled tone.

The group finally found Neville, alone in the center of the hallways. His eyes seemed empty and gloomy as if he just found out that he failed a Herbology test.

"Neville, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? O-oh yeah I'm fine. C-cool lesson, right!?" Neville stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Miku asked with concern.

Neville nodded quickly and looked down at the ground. Then, a strange, wooden-like noise began echoing down the halls.

That noise sounds familiar, like the one two days ago, Harry recalled.

The group looked behind them and saw Moody hobbling towards them.

"Neville, would you like to have some tea in my office. I got a Herbology book you would like." Moody gently explained.

Neville silently nodded and glimpsed at the group as if he didn't want to leave with Moody. Moody turned to Harry, and asked, "Are you alright too?"

"Yes, I am." Harry sighed.

He didn't wanted to be reminded how his parents died and the horrifying screams the dementors used to scare him.

Moody nodded and left to his office, with Neville following him.

"That was an eventful lesson..." Luka commented.

Everybody nodded in agreement, and smiled a bit. But, they don't know that today was far from eventful...yet.


End file.
